Little Bean
by WishUponASwan
Summary: Everyone in Storybrooke has finally relaxed; they have been free from life-threatening drama for about a year now. Despite the calm, Emma's new discovery leaves her terrified for the future.


Little Bean - Chapter 1

A Captain Swan fluff fic

—

It was as if she had been thrown back in time. The last time she had gazed upon such a thing, she had been broken, hopeless. She had been a teenager, alone, and in jail. The worst feeling had been abandonment, something that still haunted her to this day. She had her parents now, her little brother, Henry, Killian…. Killian.

Her mouth went dry and her heart seemed to stop beating. She was certain that he would be fine with it - they were confirmed True Love, after all - but there was still a nagging. She threw the pale pink stick into the trash and set off to her parents' loft.

—

Snow White was a busy woman these days, juggling a curious and now mobile baby Neal as well as Henry and David, who often set out for driving lessons (because that always proved to go well in the past). She was quite taken aback when, in the middle of the morning, a small, single knock sounded at her door.

"I'm going to get this, please don't break anything," she begged Neal lightheartedly as she leap up to open the door. She didn't bother looking through the peephole; no curses had risen in the past year, once the power of the Dark One had finally been destroyed, and she was used to company from all folks around town. She was still technically the queen, at least to the majority of Storybrooke's residents.

Had she looked through the peephole, she would've seen her grown daughter sweating as she backed up, searching the ground for a solution to an unknown problem, shaking her hands out. As the knob turned, Emma jolted into a stiff posture, sucking on her lips, eyes darting everywhere but to her mother.

"Good morning, Emma." Her pearly grin melted when she saw the fear on Emma's reddened face. A haze was over her green eyes, shielding her from having to hold eye contact. "Emma, what's… what's wrong?" Concern swept over her sweet face as she motioned for Emma to come in, seeing that Neal needed to be watched more closely. He was about to climb upstairs. Snow had forgotten the baby gate. For the third day this week.

Emma walked in silently, striding over to the couch where she plopped herself. Snow kissed Neal gently and put him in his crib; she realized her daughter needed her more right now. "Mom…," she began. Her breath shook and she let her mother hold her close.

"Emma, what is it? Tell me, let me help you." Snow smiled hopefully, eyes softly scouring Emma's face to determine what was the matter.

"I'm scared. I don't think… I can't do this…". She started shaking and this time wrapped her arms around her mom. Emma couldn't look at her when she told her.

"I'm pregnant." She repeated herself, as if she was confirming it. "I'm pregnant."

—

Killian shifted uncomfortably back and forth in his leather boots. Watching the young lad nearly take out the entire library really encouraged his fear of these wild carriages, these "cars". David had begrudgingly agreed to help Killian acclimate to modern life, and his role was teaching him to drive, alongside Henry. It was an adventure, possibly more… energizing than fighting trolls or a dragon. This time he was fighting his urge to jump out of the car and never leave home again.

By now he considered Killian to be his "mate", he supposed. It was still strange, seeing a 300 year old pirate courting his little girl, but life had thrown far weirder events at him. Henry bounded off to grab fries from Granny's while David reminded Killian of how turn signals function.

"David," Killian said, roughly but respectfully, " I need to ask you a question."

"No, Hook, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm a married man," he jested. Killian didn't laugh. Killian always laughed. The pirate stuck his tongue deep into his cheek and clenched his jaw, looking into the rear-view mirror to make sure Henry was out of earshot.

"I, I haven't asked this question, and I reckon I may not live to ask it again." This time he chuckled nervously. Those thick eyebrows knotted together as he deeply pondered over the other man's face.

"I wish for your blessing, to marry Emma."

David laughed.


End file.
